


[Podfic] If I Fell

by dodificus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock knows that John sleeps with men. That much is obvious. What Sherlock doesn't know is whether or not John likes to fuck them or be fucked or if he likes to pull hair or leave teethmarks or if he likes being on his knees or if he likes forcing people onto their backs. Sherlock doesn't know if John wants to fuck Sherlock, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If I Fell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If I Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133931) by [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot). 



**Length:** 28:57

**File Size:** 31.1 MB (mp3)

**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201105072.zip)

 

Originally posted May 21st 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/317931.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
